


Forever

by Vulpixen



Category: Mystery Skulls, Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Breakfast, F/M, Family, Love, M/M, Multi, OT3, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28292940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixen/pseuds/Vulpixen
Summary: After all is said and done, Arthur, Vivi and Lewis take time for themselves as they plan what is to come for the mystery trio and their futures together. They are more certain than ever they want to be together and face anything that comes their way in life. Such as what they're going to do on their honeymoon after the wedding. And seeing what truly matters to the three.
Relationships: Arthur & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur/Lewis/Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Lewis & Mystery (Mystery Skulls Animated), Mystery & Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated)
Kudos: 17





	Forever

_One year later…._

It is an early morning in Tempo, and the first to wake up in the large king-sized bed is Arthur as he stretches and yawns while sitting up, being well rested more so nowadays. Next to him, Vivi snoozes with her plush turtle in one hand close to her chest. It always makes Arthur smile to see how adorable his and Lewis’ fiancée is while sleeping peacefully. And at the foot of the bed was Mystery stirring awake with a bark yawn and stretch of his form’s small legs.

Despite the gang knowing what he truly is, they still regard Mystery as being a companion for a long as they all live. And now better with Mystery feeling comfortable to speak to them ever since what happened at Kingsmen Mechanics that eventful year ago. So much has changed since then; mostly for the better.

Arthur and Mystery sniff the breakfast scented air of bacon, eggs and more, telling them that Lewis made breakfast and all that was needed was their presence. Mystery, too, looking forward to it like every morning before the trio have to go to their respective jobs. Even the hamster Galahad crawls out of his small burrow of his enclosure to sniff the air.

Lewis having since returned to work with his parents at Pepper Paradiso and looking after his younger sisters when needed; Vivi still working as assistant manager at Tome Tomb; and Arthur working with his uncle and little assistant Galaham. The jobs they are content with performing for now.

“Time to wake up the sleeping beauty,” chuckles Arthur, reaching over with his right hand to lightly shake Vivi since she forgot to set her alarm again to ring at seven. Vivi is not one to miss out on Lewis’ cooking. Arthur and Lewis knowing this all too well. “Good morning, hun. Hun, you don’t want to miss out on breakfast, do you?”

Vivi rises from her sleep, sitting up as she rubs her eyes to open more with the sand out of them. “Wouldn’t miss it for anything Artie.” Vivi leans in close to Arthur, her lips meeting his in a kiss. Despite the morning breath, it did not bother them much with it being quick as soon as it started. “Good morning to you, too, Mystery.” She reaches to pet her dog/kitsune’s head and scratch behind his ear. Arthur nodding at the canine companion and to his own hamster, not having forgotten about him.

Mystery bows his head at Vivi and Arthur. “That it is, Vivi and Arthur.” Mystery gets a good whiff of the air again before announcing to Vivi and Arthur. “Judging by the delicious scent from the kitchen, the morning meals are finished.”

“Awesome.”

Vivi gets out of bed and makes her way to the closest and vanity mirror to dress for the day. Arthur doing the same as well as making sure Galahad is fed and gets fresh water before placing him on his shoulder to hold onto. Vivi and Arthur putting on their two respective engagement rings on each finger as Arthur puts on his arm with the ring Lewis proposed to him with already on the ring finger.

Vivi and Arthur recall that day at the Pepper Paradiso where they and Lewis proposed to each other at the same time with two engagement rings each. Arthur’s are of his own craft of steel with topazes embedded into the band. Vivi’s bought hers custom made with three sapphires shaped into snowflakes on the white gold band. As for Lewis, his engagement rings he presented to Arthur and Vivi are rings of gold with the purple gems resembling roses engraved into the band and stone.

The three had a laugh, but they each said yes on that wonderful day, overcoming their doubts and reaffirming how they truly feel about one another. 

Not long after, Arthur and Vivi are dressed in their usual wear and head downstairs and into the small dining room to see Lewis happily whistling a tune while him and the Deadbeats set up the table and place the full dishes and silverware there. Lewis appearing much like his former living self; even down to his eyes having life brought back to them without the darkened sclera and pink glowing rings. Lewis having since regained much of his former self again, bringing much joy to those he loved dearly like before.

Lewis brightens to see Arthur and Vivi appear, as did Mystery, the much taller one of the team scooping up both his fiancée’s in a close embrace in his strong arms. “Good morning, my beloveds.”

“Good morning, Lew,” Vivi and Arthur greet their loving ghost, kissing his lips as he did theirs, tasting sweet peppers like he used to.

The two, even Mystery, takes a seat at the dining table, Lewis preferring this over taking the food to their computer/gaming room. Even if Lewis cannot eat, he enjoys seeing his loves and Mystery enjoy his cooking. Though every now and then, if Vivi and Arthur permits it first, Lewis can possess one of them to feel those sensations again as if he were alive.

At the table, the three discuss what comes next. Vivi having big plans for her men. The bluenette sets out a notebook on the table with an enthusiastic disposition. “Alright, guys! I have plenty of ideas on how to make our honeymoon fun in more ways than one!”

Vivi opens the page to reveal illustrations and a long list of activities she wants to partake in, intimidating Arthur and Lewis as they skim through each line that consists of in non-specific order: paranormal hunting; surfing; parasailing; arcade; mini golf; escape room marathon; and it goes on since the location of their honeymoon is in one of the major cities in Japan. The wedding is in a few months from today and they still had not settled on what they plan to do when they go to Japan.

“Uh… Vivi?” Lewis and Arthur speak up with nervous smiles.

“Yeah?” Arthur being the one to express his concerns.

“We’ll be there for a week if all goes to plan. Even if we don’t end up doing everything, we’ll all have fun and get to spend time together… as a family.” Then it is Lewis’ turn when he smiles.

“That’s what really matters, and maybe even encounter the supernatural most likely.”

Vivi gathers up the notebook in hand and lets out a breathing, brightly smiling at the men she loves.

“You’re both right! This is real big trip and I wanted us to be prepared for anything. And I’d like to show you both where my family once lived while we’re there.”

Arthur, Lewis and Vivi get up from their seats, coming together in a join hug between the trio of mystery solvers. Death itself will never part this trio. Their love will go on, forever, and ever, and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a secret santa gift for polyskulls over on tumblr and I want to share my first Mystery Skulls fic here too! Hope they and everyone else here likes it! And Happy Holidays, everyone!


End file.
